Banshee
"Banshee" is a Dark Hunter. She frequently preforms assassinations on the Shadowed One's behalf. History Early Life Banshee began her life on an unnamed island in the Southern Island Chains. Her species was one of war by nature, and so they were constantly warring either with each other or with the neighboring islands. Banshee herself became a skilled fighter, and one of the greatest warriors of her kind. As such, she was the optimal feature in the arena matches held on her island. Her first major victory was slaughtering a champion in the arena, gaining her fame and fortune. Joining the Dark Hunters Banshee remained her island's champion for many years. She was even known in many places across the universe. However, her fame was not to last. During a match, she lost her concentration and was brutally defeated by her opponent. She was heavily wounded as a result, and was crippled. After many years, she managed to recover from her injuries, but not entirely. This did not stop her from seeking revenge on the warrior who had toppled her, however. One night, she entered the champion's home and killed him, burning the hut down for good measure. Afraid to be found out, however, she was forced to flee her home. As she was about to abandon the island, Banshee was approached by Ancient, a representative of the Dark Hunters. He informed her that the Shadowed One had become impressed with her skills on the battlefield, and how she assassinated her former rival. He told her that the Shadowed One wants her to join his ranks, and become one of his assassins. She initially refused, but he pressed, telling her that if she didn't accept his offer, she would never leave the island. Realizing that she was cornered, Banshee agreed. The Dark Hunters Upon joining the Dark Hunters, she was given the codename "Banshee", chosen by the Shadowed One as a reference to her role as an assassin. She was then fitted new equipment to aid her on her missions. She received a week of training by Ancient himself before being sent on her first mission. Her first mission was to assassinate a prominent Vortixx on Xia. She was deployed to the island with no assistance, except for where the Vortixx lived. Infiltrating the island by night, she made her way to the Vortixx's home. She was nearly caught several times as she did so. Banshee managed to infiltrate the Vortixx's residence, however, and after a brief confrontation, killed her. Returning to the Shadowed One, she was rewarded with another mission, this time to kill a Skakdi warlord. She continued serving as the Shadowed One's assassin for some time. Banshee later participated in the Toa-Dark Hunter War, where she was responsible for the deaths of numerous Toa. She also participated in the Dark Hunter-Brotherhood of Makuta War, as well as the Destiny War. Once the Makuta seized control of the Matoran Universe, the Dark Hunters relocated to Xia. The Shadowed One sent her and several other Hunters to eliminate several Rahkshi and Exo-Toa patrols. Later, after the Battle of Bara Magna, the Dark Hunters emigrated to the newly reformed Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits Banshee is a ruthless warrior, never willing to give mercy to anyone. She also never has any care for anyone, seeing it as a weakness. She doesn't necessarily care for her own best interests, but usually looks out for herself than for others. She is willing to work with others, such as other Hunters or even members of the Brotherhood, but prefers to be alone. She is an incredibly skilled fighter, be able to best almost any opponent. Banshee received extensive training on her home island and by the Dark Hunters, but also developed her own skills and style, becoming one of the most formidable warriors in the Dark Hunter ranks. Her abilities at stealth are what made her the ideal assassin for the Shadowed One. Tools Banshee carries a different weapon in each of her four hands. In one, she carries a set of rotating blades, not dissimilar to the weapons carried by the Order of Mata Nui member Brutaka. In another, she has a claw weapon with three razor sharp blades. She also carries a triple-bladed slicer weapon. Her most powerful tool is a kinetic blaster, which could fire devastating blasts of energy. On her back, Banshee was equipped with a pair of wings, which allowed her to fly short distances. Trivia *The concept for Banshee's Kinetic Blaster comes from Never Weigh Me Down, where Invader39 portrayed Tyrant as using such a weapon. Category:Dark Hunters